Kindergarden Story
by Veggie-baka
Summary: Sorry about having to take it down but I added to the second chapter. About our fave chibi Saiyan and Namek in Kindergarden. Bad thing could happen. RandR please. Flame if you must.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charaters afliated with funimation. No matter how much I would love to have them I can't.

_**The Kindergarden Story**_

"Well boy you going to get out of bed or am I going to have to pull you out myself?" said King Vegeta as he almost kicked in the door to wake his son. Vegeta had to go to his first day of kindergarten.

"I don't want to sit in a class of earthling scum," said Vegeta as he turned to fall back asleep.

"Women get your lazy son out of bed and to kindergarten before his school starts I don't want to put up with you and this brat!" commanded King Vegeta.

"Fine!" yelled Queen Vegeta back to her annoying husband. She walked up the stairs and into her son's room. She picked Vegeta right up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing I'm sleeping you stupid women. Put me back in my bed!" yelled Vegeta back to his mom as she strapped him into his stroller.

"Your going to school and that's final!" said Vegeta's mom as she walked out the door and Vegeta could see his house shrinking in the distance.

"No women I order you to take me home this instant, I'll make your life a living hell," said Vegeta and he tried to wriggle out of his restraints.

"You can't make my life a living hell Vegeta it already is," said Vegeta's mom as she started to pick up the pace so she didn't have to tell Vegeta that King Vegeta has been abusing her, but that's normal for a Saiyan family. After 15 minuets of walking she had finally reached the school. "So do I have to go in and meet your teacher or drop you off or something like that?" asked Miss.Reachanna.

"Well women you're the one that read the stupid sheet that you got when you singed me up for that retched human control thing," said Vegeta as Miss.Reachanna started to unbuckle Vegeta's restraints. Before Vegeta could run away from this retched thing that the women wanted him to go to. She had grabbed him.

"You better be a good boy or your dad will hear about it," said Miss.Reachanna as she stared down at her son. Miss.Reachanna carried Vegeta into the classroom to talk to the teacher. "Hello!" said Miss.Reachanna.

"Hi! This must be Vegeta you're so cute," said Miss.MacDonald.

"Oh great another women this world is crawling with them," said Vegeta as Miss.Reachanna put her son down to the ground. Vegeta saw this as an opportunity and started to walk away. _Hey I'm not the only weird person there is some green person over there. _"Hey greenbean!" yelled Vegeta as Piccolo turned. "Hey anyone home, you don't talk do you?" said Vegeta. _Hey I can take advantage of this kid he can be my bodyguard since he is bigger than any of the other kids I see options opening up. _

"Ok class time to start but before we do that let's introduce our new classmate," said Miss.MacDonald. "So Vegeta come and tell us a little about yourself," said Miss.MacDonald.

"Do I have to women?" asked Vegeta as he stood up.

"Yea and you can call me Miss.Mac," said Miss.MacDonald.

"I'll do this stupid thing and I'll call you women how about that!" said Vegeta.

"I guess I can make an exception for you Vegeta," said Miss.Mac.

"Well I'm a prince of a plant called Vegeta…" said Vegeta as everyone started laughing until Piccolo stood up then everyone shut up for Vegeta to continue. "My dad is rude and my women is his slave and does anything he says and if she doesn't my dad hits the stupid women," said Vegeta. "I'm done," said Vegeta as he sat down in the back beside Piccolo. Piccolo hit Vegeta on the back to congratulate him.

"Well class it's time to play in the classroom so go ahead, Vegeta you stay back I have to talk to you," said Miss.Mac.

"I think you need to get a psychiatrist because to me it seems like you have family problems," said Miss.Mac.

"I don't need a psychiatrist or anything, women I'm fine you just a kook, now go do your job and leave me the hell alone women" said Vegeta as we walked away from the situation to were Piccolo was standing in the corner.

"I'll just have to talk to his parents" Miss.Mac said as she took a pad of paper out and wrote a memo to talk to Vegeta's parents on the pad. She walked back to her table when she heard a crash and she saw Goku and he was thrown into the wall and caused it to break.

"Stupid teacher psychiatrist me yea right" said Vegeta as Goku popped out from behind him.

"Hey my name is Goku so you're Vegeta eh" said Goku with the biggest smirk of all time on his stupid face.

"Of all the morons in the world I had to be in the same class as this one" said Vegeta.

"I'm not a moron," said Goku. "I'm a Saiyan" Goku said as his smile did get bigger. (Writers note: I know how could Goku's smile get bigger but some how it did)

"Well since you're a Saiyan you must be a low class warrior or I would of heard of you. Who's your moronic father and then I'll probably know your Saiyan name" said Vegeta as he started to look in the back of his head for all the names he remembers. (Writer's note: I think that part was kind of OCC but I couldn't change it.)

"My grandpa's name is Gohan but I don't know my father" said Goku as a little bit of his smile faded.

"Wait a finger flipping second you do look familiar now that I think about oh yea I knew your father he was low class and your Saiyan name is Kakarotto. Your still a low class clown compared to my family and me. Since I am the prince I'm one of the strongest but my father is the strongest" said Vegeta as he started to walk away.

"I'm not low class I could probably kick your butt" said Goku as he got into a fighting stance.

"You wish I'll kick your butt so hard your going to go home to your grandpa and there going to have to find you a replacement butt" said Vegeta as he got in the first hit a really hard punch to Goku's jaw. Goku flew into the wall.

"What's going on here?" called Miss.Mac as she was running over to fish the now crying Goku out of the wall.

"Kakarotto tripped and flew right into the wall," said Vegeta as he turned around and started to walk back to were Piccolo was standing.


	2. Kindergarden ch2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball Z or any of the characters. But I wish I could have Vegeta.

Kindergarden story Part 2 

Piccolo picks up a piece of paper and draws his cave. "You want me to go to your cave? You live in a cave, Wow I never knew that, I wish I lived in a cave," said Vegeta. "I'll have to ask the women when she comes to take me from this retched hell hole."

"Well kids time for you to play outside, Krillin since you're the special person today you get the special car and you can bring one other person on the car with you," said Miss.Mac.

"I think I'll take Goku," said Krillin as he waved Goku over to the car. Vegeta and Piccolo walked outside.

"Man that stupid teacher and her stupid special person, she might as well make me the special person everyday," said Vegeta. "You know what we could just take the car from the stupid bald midget." Piccolo walks over to Krillin and Goku in the special car grabs the bottom of it, dumps it upside down, Krillin and Goku falling both on there heads. Piccolo took it over to Vegeta, lifted Vegeta up and put him in the car. Then Piccolo got in himself, when he got in the car lifted and Vegeta couldn't touch the floor. Piccolo started to walk around and Vegeta was pretending to steer. "Come on Piccolo lets go hit some cars." Piccolo started to run and hit one of the cars.

"Hey watch it!" yelled Chichi and Bulma trying to get their car off the grass.

"Kids time to pack up, your parents should be here to pick you up any minute," said Miss.Mac

"Wow the women didn't take long to get here too bad she'll be walking home alone, HAHAHAHA!" said Vegeta.

"Vegeta did you have fun at school today?" asked Miss. Reachanna.

"Yea sure women, I was wondering if I could go over to a friends house, I could always walk home by myself," said Vegeta.

"Sure, here Vegeta take the phone number just incase if you get lost," said Miss.Reachanna putting her hand out to give Vegeta a piece of paper with the phone number. "Just make sure to not come home too later your father would kill you,"

"Just shut up and go home women, do you have to nag at me all the damn time just go home in that little room you stay in," said Vegeta walking away from his mother and towards Piccolo. "Let's go Namek!" said Vegeta flying off behind Piccolo.

10 minuets later

They finally got to Piccolo's cave. "Wow Namek this cave is pretty small, man but that waterfall is so cool I wish I had a waterfall in my room," said Vegeta looking around at the scenery. They walk into the cave, which isn't that big. "Man Namek it's so stuffy in here I would hate living here." Vegeta finally left for home after 5 minuets.

The next day

"Hey! Namek ready to get out of the hellhole, I've planned us to break out when she let's us out for our break," said the chibi Saiyan Prince.

"Well good morning class today were going to learn our alphabet today I'll sing it then you repeat it back, A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z and now I know my A B C's next time wont you sing with me, now class it's your turn."

The class sang except for Vegeta and Piccolo. Vegeta sang out proudly. "R F G J S C H O J U D G I B D T H J K F HAHAHAHAHA!" Which screwed up the rest of the kids on which letter they were singing.

"Fine I think its time for a break, go on first Goku since you are the special person," said Miss. Mac.

"Now's our chance Namek let's make our break for it," said Vegeta tugging at Piccolo to signal to start running. "So Namek you wanna come to my house today? You know get away from this stupid human brainwashing facility," said Vegeta as he looked around at the dumb kids drooling and running around. Piccolo just nods his head.

"Vegeta where are you going get back here don't you go out that door!" called Miss. Mac.

"Oh shut up you stupid women I'll do what I want when I want and I'm going home. Let's go Namek!" said the Saiyan Prince as his green friend followed.

5 minuets later

"Were here, come on Namek lets get to my room quick before my dad sees you, he doesn't like people in the house," said Vegeta as he looked around the corner to see if the cost was clear and it was for now. Vegeta and Piccolo started to walk towards Vegeta's room when his father came around the corner.

"Vegeta! Your teacher called she said you left early, what the hell were you thinking brat leaving early on the first day when I get my hands on you I'm gonna kill you. What's this thought you could sneak a friend into the house?"

"Hell no I was coming to ask you," said Vegeta trying not to get killed.

"You're a bad liar son you must have got that from the tramp, NOW YOU GREEN FREAK GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FRIGIN HOUSE!" yelled King Vegeta. Piccolo ran out the door as fast as his body would go. "Now Vegeta to your punishment," King Vegeta grabs Vegeta buy his tail. All Vegeta could do at that moment was scream.

"AHHHHHHH! LET GO OF MY TAIL! MOM! MMMMMMMMMOOOOOOMMMMM!" yelled Vegeta. Miss. Reachanna came down the stairs.

"Let go of our son Vegeta," said Miss. Reachanna comely. King Vegeta let go of Vegeta.

"Get your butt up stairs and get to bed, you don't deserve dinner tonight," said King Vegeta.

Later that night

"Here Vegeta I brought you some leftovers, I know how you feel he can be really mean sometimes," said Miss. Reachanna.

"You don't know anything because you're a women I thank you now leave," said Vegeta with a stern look on his face. Vegeta finished eating then went to bed.

Sorry for it being so short and so late putting up but I didn't know what to write I don't even know where this story is going I hope you all like it.

Written by the great,

Veggie Baka


End file.
